Rotary dies are previously known for cutting blanks from a continuous web of flexible material passing between them. Rotary dies having one cylinder with a plain cylindrical surface acting as an anvil for cutting elements carried by and projecting radially outwardly of another cylinder and having a sharp knife edge with a V-shape cross section are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,550,479 and 3,796,851. These patents also disclose a method and apparatus for producing these cutting elements as a homogeneously integral part of the cylinder.
In making envelopes or jackets for floppy disks, it is known to use a plain cylindrical transfer roller with vacuum ports therein to transfer cut blanks of fabric in spaced apart relationship onto a second web of a continuous plastic film, and subsequently to tack them together by heating and forcing small portions of the plastic film and fabric together. The cut blanks are stripped from the transfer roller and initially retained on the web of plastic film prior to heat tacking by an electrostatic charge applied to the web of plastic film.